


Genji x Reader - The Moonlight Café

by TheOnlyAngelGirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fanfiction, Human Genji Shimada, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Young Genji Shimada, genjixreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyAngelGirl/pseuds/TheOnlyAngelGirl
Summary: You move home to your dad who was living in Hanamura.





	1. Chapter 1

  
**_Info_ **

**The reader is a girl and around 16 years, Genji will be soon 17 and Hanzo will be 19 years in the**   **beginning. You already know the brothers and you become more close to the Shimada brothers. In this story, you are from New Jersey, USA. You have long and honey blonde hair in the story.**

 **I will be using First Person**   **and Second Person when it's Your POV.**

 

**Let's Beginning!**

**___________________________**

**_Intro_ **

You just move home to your dad who was living in Hanamura. You didn't want to with your mom and her new boyfriend, you didn't like him. 

Your dad owns a small coffee shop in the town, which was selling flowers too. You only came home to your dad in the summer, but you have asked your mom if you could live with your dad. She agreed to your reasons you gave her. 

Your parents were never married, they were just together. They only broke up, because they did not have the same love for each other anymore.

_**Present day - You POV** _

I arrived at the airport near Hanamura. I went to get my bags and went out to the waiting area while I call my dad. 

_Dad: Hello sweetheart.  
You: Hi dad.  Where are you?_

_Dad: I have a friend who will be there any minute now._  
You: Dad! You promised.  
_Dad: I know sweetheart, I know. But the shop is really busy today..._

 _You: It's okay dad... How will I know who to talk to?_  
_Dad: You know them. I have to go, sweetie, see you at home.  
You: Bye dad._

I hung up the phone and look at it. 

''Hello (Y/N)...''

I almost drop my phone when I saw Genji, I slap him by accident.

''Oh my god Genji. I'm so sorry...''   
''It's okay (Y/N), it's not like it the time you ever slap me...'' He took his hand to his cheek, ''But I kinda wish that you would stop...''  
''Sorry...'' 

''Genji! There you are... Oh, greetings (Y/N)'' He gave me a smile.  
''Hello Hanzo'' I smile back at him.  
''Did you have a nice trip to here from New Jersey?''   
''I did. Genji? What are you doing?''  
''Talking your stuff to the car, what else?''

''Of course, you are. Come on (Y/N), let the gentlemen take your bags.'' Hanzo said as Genji took both my bags.  
''Genji, I can take them myself, they have wheels.''   
''I know.''

_**_____In the car_____** _

I sat on the other side of Hanzo and Genji, facing them. Genji was texting someone and Hanzo was reading some book he bought in the airport, and I was just starting out of the window.

''How long will you be staying this time, (Y/N)?''  Hanzo ask me looking up from his book.  
''Who knows...'' I said, ''I was thinking staying forever.'' Genji looked up from his phone.  
''Why?'' Genji asked, ''It's not like it's amazing being here.''  
''I like it here and I don't know if my dad told you, but I'm going to live here with my dad till I'm old enough to live alone.'' 

''He told me,'' Hanzo said. ''And he also told that your starting in Genji's class after some weeks.''   
''Wait... When did he tell you all that?'' Genji asked Hanzo about.   
''Yesterday, after practice.'' Hanzo looked back in his book.

Seeing them like this, was quite interesting. I had started to think about how weirdo the 2 of them was when their father wasn't around. 

''What do you think (Y/N)?''   
''Huh..?'' I didn't notice that Genji had asked me something. ''What?''  
''(Y/N), Genji asked you if you want to be his disk mate when you start in school.'' Hanzo said.  
''Sure...''

_**_____Some minutes after arriving to your father's house_____** _

''Thank you, you guys for getting me at the airport.''  
''Anything for you (Y/N). Do you want help to get your things into your room?'' Genji asked.   
''I... Fine... I will go and make some tea or what you like, just because I know that both of you are going stay here as long as you can...''   
''You bet we are.''

After Genji get all of my things up in my room, I went into the kitchen some tea and coffee. When it was done I took it into the living room where Genji and Hanzo were sitting on the couch. 

''Thank you (Y/N)'' Genji said.  
''Genji?  Who are you texting with? I mean your been texting that person for a long time now... So who is it?'' Hanzo asked Genji about.  
''Someone from school who can tell me what homework I need to make for tomorrow...''   
''I see...''   
''Also so (Y/N) not falling behind in class...''  
''That's nice for you Genji'' I said with a smile. 

''Hanzo?''  
''What is it (Y/N)?''   
''Did you get that tattoo you talked about?''   
''I did.'' I sew the smile on Hanzo's face ''And it hurt a little...''   
''When I turn 18 I'm getting mine too'' Genji said. 

After hours of talking Hanzo receive a text.  
''Come on Genji we have to get going,'' he said passing on his phone to Genji so he could read the text.   
''Why is father such a loser?''   
''Who knows?'' 

I saw them to the door. 

''(Y/N) see you soon'' Genji waved at me.  
''Bye Genji,'' I give him a smile and waved back at him and walked back inside again. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
_**A week later - Your POV** _

I have seen those two for a week and it was annoying because I didn't have anyone to talk with. Well, I did text some of my friends from home, but mostly with my cousin Jesse McCree. 

Jesse is 2 years older than me and was in a pretty bad relationship with a girl, who was cheated on him and we talked all night long. 

''(Y/N)? Would you come down and help me open the café with me?''   
''Coming,'' I yelled, running down the stairs. 

I was about to take the flowers outside, I sew Genji, who was wearing his most use hoodie and had the hood pulled over his head, and he had his back up against the wall beside the door, waiting. 

As I open the door I didn't look at him for some seconds, I needed to get the flowers out first. 

''(Y/N), do you want me to help with the flowers?'' Genji said before I turn around to face him. As I turn around a get a shock.

''Genji? What happens to your hair?''   
''I dye it.''  
''I can see that but why is it green?''  
''I like green so I dye it. You like it?''   
''Yea it's not all bad, it suits you.''   
''Thanks... I did think about dye it blonde like yours first, you know bleach it but Hanzo said that I probably will regret it.'' 

''What have the two of you been doing, Genji?''  
''Did you miss me?'' He said with his stupid playboy-smile.   
''Well, I do have other friends end you two, you know.''  
''Like who?''  
''Well, a guy named Jesse. He's coming to visit in the summer vacation,'' Well, I talked to him and he is a guy, so I'm not lying to him.  
''A guy?''

''Yea, he will be visiting us next week and he will staying our guest room for a week or two.''   
''Is that so?''  
''Yea... Wait, wait, wait,'' a small laugh slip out. ''Are you jealous of Jesse?'' 

''Me? Jealous? Of a guy named Jesse? Never.'' I laugh and laugh so much that I start crying. ''Why are you laugh at me?'' He blushes and he didn't know what to say.  
''I'm sorry,'' I try to stop laughing.

''(Y/N), how long are you with the flowers?'' My dad pops his head out of the door. ''Genji your here too?''  
''Sorry dad...''  
''Sorry Mr. (L/N)... I was the one distracting her, so it's my fault...''

''Well if you help her, then the both of you can come in and get a cup of coffee or something like that. What do you say?''  
''I will be more than happy to.'' 

_**_____Some time later____** _ **___ **

**_Genji's POV_ **

(Y/N) and I have put all the flowers there should outside the shop, after that the Mr. (L/N) asked if I would help in the little garden they have, and of course, I said yes. After some time (Y/N) had to go inside to make coffee. I don't know how she makes it but it better than her dad's. And he has been doing this for so many years.

''Mr. (L/N)? Did I put the flowers the right place?''  
''Well, it looks nice that way you place them. Have you ever thought about becoming a florist?''  
''Well...'' I stood and thought about it a second, ''I like the idea but you know my father.''

''Only because he helped me with getting those bad guys away from this area.''    
''Well, they were in the wrong  territory.''  
''I was told that this could be in the Yakuza territory when I bought this place for 10 years ago.'' I looked at him. 

''I'm glad it's your family's territory. And you and your brother are good people, and I know that the both of you will protect (Y/N) when I'm gone...''  
''What do you mean with when you're gone?'' I asked. ''I'm going to protect her no matter what.''  
''That's good to know Genji, but that was not what I meant. I have already talked to Hanzo about it, and he told me that he will make sure that (Y/N) keeps the shop.''

''Well, he loves this place as much as I do. But I still don't get it what you meant by when your gone, you make sounds like your dying...''  
''I am...'' Now I was staring at him. ''(Y/N) doesn't know yet... I was told that I have cancer for some weeks ago and I don't want (Y/N) to worry about me that much...''

''Dad, Genji, the coffee and the cakes are ready now.''  
''We're coming!'' She smiled and walked back in. ''I'm not going to tell her, but I will protect her no matter what the cost is.''  
''Thank you.'' As we walked inside, we were greeted by customers. 

I walked over to a table with a cup of coffee and sat there, and some girls from the school who was sitting at another table, and one of them was coming over to me.

''Hello Genji,'' this girl was one of the girls my father think was worth to marry, just because she was from another rich family. Well, she did look nice and have a really great body, but she did have a really shitty personality. But I had to talk to her, only because I had a marriage meeting with her and her family, because for my father, which I declined.

''Hello Yue,'' I looked at her and I could feel that I didn't felt like flirting with anyone today, well except for (Y/N).

''Why didn't come to school today?''  
''Didn't feel like it.'' My eyes get a short glimpse of (Y/N), she must have been upstairs to change into the uniform she always has to wear in the café, which looked good on her. I stared at her for quick some time.

''Genji! I was talking to you!''   
''Sorry, what did you say?''

''I was asking if you're coming to the party tonight? At my place.''  
''Maybe...'' 'Where was her house again?' Hanzo told me that, if I really had to go to all those parties, I should do in our territory.

''Great.'' I start staring at (Y/N) again, who was walking this way. Yue was still talking to me. ''I was hoping we could get to know each other in a different way if you know what I mean?'' I almost choked on my coffee when she said that, 'cause I knew exactly what she was talking about. 

''Genji?'' It's was (Y/N) who was talking to me now, she places a small strawberry cake in front of me. ''Are you alright?''   
''I'm fine, thank you.''  
''That's good to hear. Dad wanted me to give you this as thank you for your hard work.''  
''Thank you, strawberry cake is my favorite.'' I give her a smile and of course, she smiles back at me.

''Excuse me?'' I looked at Yue who was still standing there. ''Who is this, if I may ask?''  
''Sorry... (Y/N), this is Yue Faustus, Yue this is my really good friend (Y/N). (Y/N) and I have known each other for almost 10 years now. Her father owns this café.''


	3. Chapter 3

Genji's POV

''Excuse me?'' I looked at Yue who was still standing there. ''Who is this, if I may ask?''  
''Sorry... (Y/N), this is Yue Faustus, Yue this is my really good friend (Y/N). (Y/N) and I have known each other for almost 10 years now. Her father owns this café.'' 

''It's nice to meet you.'' (Y/N) said and put her hand out to shake Yue's hand, ''Are you going to the same school as Genji?''   
''Yes. Did Genji talk about me?'' Yue looked at (Y/N)'s hand before taking it. Yue actually looked disgusted by the touch from someone else's hand. 

''Not really. I could see it on the school uniform, I have one that is the same.''  
''How rude to make fun of others like that. I mean, are you trying to dishonor your family name?''   
''What? Dishonor my family name?'' (Y/N) just looked at Yue like she didn't know what to say.

''Yue, (Y/N) is from New Jersey in America.''  
''America? Now it makes sense that why this is a coffeé place and not a tea house.''  
''If you don't like coffeé then why are you here?'' I was starting to get pissed at Yue, 'cause she was basically dishonoring (Y/N)s family.

''I heard you will be here, so I took your homework with me to give it to you.''  
''Thanks.'' 

I turn to (Y/N) who had walked off to do her work and in the same second Hanzo walked inside.

Your POV 

''Hi Hanzo''   
''Good evening (Y/N)'' he walked over to me ''is Genji here?''   
''Yeah... His over there talking to that girl'' I know that I sounded like a bitch, but I didn't like her.


End file.
